Love From All Around
by Californian
Summary: Jimmy is still dating Trina, but when someone from his past makes an appearance, things are going to change. This is a very Jimmy-centric story, but also contains other couples and their problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Degrassi and all associated with the franchise DOES NOT belong to me.

Jimmy has just made the agreement with his father about the stem cell surgery and he is now in his final class of the day and he is looking forward to getting out of class because he and Trina made plans to celebrate his accomplishment with a delicious dinner at one of Toronto's fine restaurants. Jimmy is daydreaming. He tunes out everything Kwan is saying until the bell rings for school to be out. He is very excited for tonight and heads down the hall. As he passes Mr. Simpson, he sees Hazel speaking to him. He makes a quick stop.

Mr. Simpson is done speaking to Hazel and leaves. Hazel and Jimmy lock eyes and smile at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asks.

Hazel leans down and gives Jimmy a hug.

"I've been good. I'm going to college in Quebec now. How've you been?"

"I've been alright. I'm glad you're here. I know we didn't leave on the best of terms." Explains Jimmy

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry about breaking up with you. Now that I look back on it, I realize there was nothing going on between you and Ellie. I was just really jealous."

"I know. To be honest, I had thought about her romantically for a very short time, but you know I would have never cheated on you and I would never have broken up with you to be with her."

"I realize that now. Do you want to hang out at The Dot?" Asked Hazel

Jimmy took a minute to think since he had already planned to have dinner with Trina, but he figured that he and Trina weren't going to dinner until around 8 pm and it was only a quarter to 4.

"Ok cool. Let me go home and get some things straightened out and I'll meet you there around 4:30?"

"Sounds great to me. I'll visit with Spinner and everyone else until then."


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy and Hazel are at The Dot. Hazel has vanilla malt. She gets up and asks Spinner for another straw. She takes it back to the table and puts it in the malt. It now has 2 straws she pushes it over to Jimmy, smiling.

"Thanks." Says Jimmy as he drinks from it.

"No problem. This is nice. It reminds me of the old days." Says Hazel.

"Yeah, it's great." Jimmy replies.

"So, anyone new in your life? Anyone I should know about?" Asks Hazel.

"Yeah, I met a girl. Her name is Trina. We've been dating for about a month."

"Oh." Hazel says in an upset way.

Holly J walks in. She observes Jimmy and Hazel. She walks over to them.

"And who is this?" Holly asks as she looks at Hazel.

"Hi, I'm hazel Aden. I use to go to Degrassi. I graduated last year."

"Oh that's right. I know who you are. Heather Sinclaire, my cousin, used to tell me all about you."

"That's nice, I guess." Replies Hazel looking over at Jimmy with a look of confusion.

Holly J looks over to Jimmy.

"Is this the best you can do? There are better girls out there for you. This one seems too prudish." Holly J walks over to the counter after giving Hazel a huge smirk.

"Ok? That was weird. Do you think I'm prudish Jimmy?" asks Hazel.

"No. Of course not. Don't listen to her. She's like that with everybody." Replied Jimmy.

Jimmy and Hazel then exit the Dot. They decide to go hang out at the park near the school to catch up on their lives. Jimmy is in front of a tree where a bench is located and Hazel is sitting on the bench.

"So tell me about this Trina girl. What's she like? What's she into?"

"She's a nice girl. I met her at physical therapy. Lately she's been acting different. Not the way, she did when we met." Explains Jimmy.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why any women would want to act different around you. You're cute."

Hazel and Jimmy lock eyes and move closer to each other until they kiss. Jimmy pulls away after about ten seconds.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's not fair to you or Trina." Says Jimmy.

"I understand, but if you change your mind. I'm here for a few days anyway. I'm going to go to my parent's house. Here's my number. Call me if you need anything. Bye." Hazel waves goodbye and walks away. Tears roll down her face.


End file.
